ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kamui (Arcana Heart)
How Kamui joined the Tourney Kamui is known as the Thousand Years Protector. Her Arcana keeps her in a state of eternal slumber, awaking whenever there is a crisis facing the human world. She relies on the Ministry of Elemental Affairs to give her an update on the current state of the world each time she awakes. With her trusty blade, Tamayorihime, Kamui is now on a mission to investigate the dimensional bend in the skies above Tokyo. Kamui's blade was specially crafted for her when she became the Thousand Years Protector. It has the ability to cut through ether (Elemental substance) without cutting the physical body. Her age is "unknown" but she appears to be 16. She remains in a state of perpetual slumber until awakened by her Arcana Anutpada (Time). It is a mysterious clock-like mechanism that has lasted since ancient times and has the ability to manipulate time and space at its whim. Kamui sensed a danger in Echigo. When word got out that Kenshin was passing away, Kamui joined the sides against Kenshin's nephew Kagekatsu. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Kamui prepares to draw her katana Tamayorihime. After the announcer calls her name Kamui leaps into the air and freezes time, a bit, then slices Tamayorihime and says "It is time to wake up." Special Moves Habaki (Neutral) Kamui does two diagonal slashes, sending an X of energy at her opponent. Uruma (Side) Kamui dashes towards her opponent with lightning being given off. If close enough, she gives a quick slash that knocks away the opponent. Wazabane (Up) Kamui jumps into the air and comes down slashing Tamayorihime. Koufu (Down) Kamui stops an attack with Tamayorihime flashing. Muon (Hyper Smash) Kamui dashes to her opponent. If she hits, she slashes with nothing appearing to happen at first. But then a wave of energy cuts through the opponent. Shi matsuri (Final Smash) Based on her Arcana Heart 3 Critical Heart. Kamui does a seven second Koufu. If anyone tries to hit her, she holds the sheathed Tamayorihime, and disappears into darkness, and a slash appears, then the opponent is held in place with nothing appearing to happen at first. She then slowly begins to sheath Tamayorihime while slashes bombard the opponent. After 44 hits, the opponent is blasted away. Victory Animations #Kamui unsheathes Tamayorihime and flashes it, then sheathes it again and says "You were a stalwart opponent." #Kamui hears something from her ear and says "Forget about it. There's no time to rest." #Kamui holds the sheathed Tamayorihime close to her and says "These are turbulents times we live in." On-Screen Appearance Kamui comes out of a time portal and says "You'll regret being in the wrong place, at the wrong time." Trivia *Kamui's rival is Kenshin Uesugi's adoptive son, nephew and successor, Kagekatsu, while her second rival is a cycloptic mid-boss found in Kirby: Streak Squad, Big Metalun. *Kamui Tokinomiya shares her English voice actress with Kirino Kosaka. *Kamui Tokinomiya shares her Arabic voice actress with Michael, Twinkle Toes, Linna Yamazaki, Momoko Dojima, Kasumi and Rebecca Dold. *Kamui Tokinomiya shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Spiral, King, Jenny EX, Blaze the Cat and Chrissa Maxwell. Category:Arcana Heart characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters